Compositions which can be stored in the absence of moisture, but crosslink in the presence of moisture at room temperature to form elastomers are well known in the art. These compositions have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,228 to Innertsberger et al, Wacker-Chemie GmbH, in which a diorganopolysiloxane having terminal condensable groups is mixed with a silicon compound having at least three hydrolyzable groups bonded directly to silicon per molecule, an average of at least one acyloxy group being present as a hydrolyzable group per silicon atom in the silicon compound, and an organosilicon compound containing a vicinal epoxy group.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide compositions which can be stored in the absence of moisture, but crosslink in the presence of moisture at room temperature to form elastomers. Another object of the present invention is to provide compositions which crosslink in the presence of moisture by mixing a diorganopolysiloxane containing condensable terminal groups with a silicon compound having at least three hydrolyzable groups bonded directly to silicon per molecule, an average of at least one acyloxy group being present as a hydrolyzable group per silicon atom in the silicon compound, and an organosilicon compound containing at least one vicinal epoxy group. Still another object of the present invention is to provide compositions which crosslink at room temperature in the presence of moisture to form elastomers which adhere strongly to pore-free or closed-pore silicate substrates, in particular glass, on which they have been formed even after or during exposure to short-wave light.